


Snake switcher Hannibal and his baby Will

by knnioio, MoMA_Bee



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Companion Animal, Double Penetration, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Will is a darling, snake Hannibal in heat, snake switcher Hannibal, two cock, yap Hanni is a snake and has two cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knnioio/pseuds/knnioio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMA_Bee/pseuds/MoMA_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Art by MoMA!Bee http://edie-bee.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art<br/>Base on Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)'s wonderful work "Regius".<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/769041</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snake switcher Hannibal and his baby Will

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Regius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/769041) by [Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon). 



> Art by MoMA!Bee http://edie-bee.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art  
> Base on Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)'s wonderful work "Regius".  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/769041


End file.
